1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode and an organic light emitting device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lightweight and thin personal computers and televisions sets may use lightweight and thin display devices. Flat panel displays satisfying such features are replacing conventional cathode ray tubes (CRT). An LCD is a passive display device, an additional backlight as a light source may be used, and the LCD may exhibit a slow response time and a narrow viewing angle.
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display may have merits such as a wide viewing angle, outstanding contrast, and a fast response time. In the organic light emitting diode device, electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from another electrode may be combined with each other in an emission layer, thereby generating excitons, and energy may be outputted from the excitons to thereby emit light.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.